Forever
by LunalitSol
Summary: A cute LilySev moment. T just in case, but nothin too bad. XD Sev cooks, Lily's Hagrid, and only excessive...horror of all horrors... adorableness/MAJOR fluff can ensue. Please R&R. first romance EVER, so, uh...go easy on me!


Usual disclaimers apply, yadda yadda yadda. I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling, buds. ANYWAYS...

Forever by LunalitSol

* * *

"Sev you're such an amazing cook," Lily sighed, watching as Severus pulled a hot casserole dish from the oven. "I mean, seriously, how do you do it?"

Severus turned towards her, pulling off his ratty ovenmitts, and rolled his eyes.

"It's easy Lils. Like potions."

"Nuh-uh!" she replied, sticking her tounge out at him. "It's hard!"

Severus shook his head, lips quirking up in amusement. "Lil all you have to do is mix some stuff together and make sure it doesn't burn."

"THAT," she grumbled, "is easier said than done."

He shook his head, coming forward now to lean against the table at which she sat. "Aw, look Lily. you're good at almost everything. There's bound to be a few things you aren't so good at 'cause otherwise you'd be _too_ perfect and everyone would hate you for it."

Lily flushed and ducked her head, trying and failing to hide the instinctive grin that had rushed to her face. "Awwww Sev. You're so sweet...Hey! So are you saying you DON'T think I'm perfect just the way I am?" Lily pouted adorably.

Severus snorted.

"No Lily. In fact I think you are just absolutely awful."

"Oh really?" she asked challengingly.

"Yes," he smirked.

"Then why pray tell are we best friends?"

"Pity," he replied evenly.

"You pity me?" Lily was giggling uncontrollably now.

"Why yes of course. I pity anyone who tries to heat up water for tea and burns it. And can't even make toast without it turning black. You're worse than Hagrid."

Lily gasped, putting both hands to her mouth in mock-horror.

"You didn't."

"I did," he said solemnly.

"You jerk!"

She laughed, while he flashed her the wide, yet still somehow shy grin she knew and loved. She threw herself at him, and they both landed on the carpet of the dining room, Lily on top of Severus. They gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment, both sporting face-splitting grins, then Lily laughed loudly and rolled over to lay beside him, reaching over to clasp his hand. They lay like that for a few minutes, chests heaving,sweaty hands enfolded. Then, "Sev?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

She hesitated a moment before saying, "Why are you friends with me?"

He stared at her for a long moment, his forehead crinkled.

"Sev?"

"It's because...you're the best person I've ever known. You're bright, like not just smart bright, which you are, but like good bright, happy bright. You make everything good. And you're not afraid...of anything, really. You're confident and amazing and you just light up everything and..I mean...you're Lily. It's...because you're Lily. That's why," Severus finished, his sallow face at this point unbelievably flushed. She laughed.

"What?"

"It's just...I never knew you to be so sappy Sev."

He gaped at her and she giggled.

"I liked it. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard Sev. Thank you."

He smiled sheepishly, then the expression faded and he released a sigh.

"Lils?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I- You don't-Why are you friends with me? I-I mean- it's just..."

He bit his lip and stared at the ceiling. Lily rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow and placing her chin in her hand.

"What?"

"I mean...it's not…it's not pity, is it?"

Lily frowned at him, appalled at the very thought.

"Of course not! Bloody hell, Severus, where would you get an idea like that?"

Severus avoided her eyes, chewing on the inside of his cheek now. She scowled.

"It was the damned marauders again, wasn't it?"

His brow knitted and he nodded once, the chewing becoming more fervent. Lily narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Sev, stop wrecking your mouth for a moment and listen to me."

Once his teeth had stopped working for the most part, she whispered her next instruction. "Look at me."

Fathomless obsidian met sparkling emerald.

"You are amazing, Sev. Maybe not everyone sees it, but it's true. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. You're absolutely brilliant. And you're Sev. What more could I possibly want in a best friend?"

He stared at her, a mixture of disbelief and awe writing itself on the features only she seemed capable of reading. She was telling the truth. Lily had never been able to lie to him. He swallowed hard, adam's apple bobbing. Never in his entire fourteen years had he ever thought such an idea even remotely possible. What Lily was saying was like…a foreign language. Incomprehensible. And, yet, she spoke the truth. He knew that much. He glanced to the side, attempting to will away the ugly pink threatening to stain his sallow cheeks.

"Thanks Lils," he muttered eventually.

Lily appraised him for a moment, before saying quietly: "Any time Sev."

His onyx eyes drifted once more to Lily's. And for a second it was perfect clarity. All that existed was _blackgreen, SeverusLily, bestfriends_. There was no Slytherin and Gryffindor, nor Potter and Black, no pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born. There was nothing but two best friends that had all the makings to one day be much more. And if only for that one, solitary second, they both swore they could see forever.

_"True Love is when you can look someone in the eyes and see eternity, see forever, and see the world"_


End file.
